NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is a CAW event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= =New Year's Bash 2005= This CPV aired from the Target Center on January 29. This CPV inaugurated the Rumble Roses championship & the Womens Tag Team championships. The official theme song was "Thoughtless" by Evanescence. This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Aerith Gainsborough]] defeated Rinoa Heartilly, Usagi Tsukino and Makoto Kino to win the vacant Rumble Roses championship' ::*Aerith pinned Makoto after the Ancient Twist of Fate. ::*Aerith & Rinoa attacked the Senshi after the match. :*'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & "Sweet" Sean Johnson) defeated Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*C.J. pinned Carl after the Doomsday Device. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Terry Tate]] defeated Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, and Dale Earnhardt, Jr. to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry pinned Sephiroth after he & Cloud were attacked by Alucard & Bitores Mendez. :*Ladder match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lara Croft]] & Foxxy Love defeated The Hollywood Divas (Lindsay Lohan & Britney Spears) to win the vacant Women's Tag Team Championship' ::*Lara grabbed the belts to win. :*Hell in a Cell: Claude "Speed" Houser defeated Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson ::*Claude pinned C.J. after the Liberty City Slam. :*Handicap Tables match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough to win the Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' ::*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick James Francis, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. ::*Ami suplexed Tifa from the top rope onto Aerith who was laying on the table. ::*This event is where Ami Mizuno began her 6 month "Double Title Reign". ::*Aerith set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) :*'Jet Li won the 20-Man Royal Rumble' ::*Jet Li eliminated James Bond to win the match. ::*Morgan Webb is the only female entry in the Royal Rumble. ::*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Monty Brown defeated Duke Nukem to win the NGW Championship' ::*Monty Brown made Nukem submit to the Camel Clutch. ::*Nukem attacked Monty Brown after the match. ::*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before changing it to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations =New Year's Bash 2006= This CPV aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. This CPV also inaugurated the Internet Vixens championship & the International championship. The official theme song was "24" by Jem. This event was sponsored by Ultraviolet. *This was the first NGW event to use WWE Day of Reckoning 2 & WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2006. Results :*Pre-Show: Aerith Gainsborough defeated Dixie Clemets, Tifa Lockheart, and Morgan Webb to win the vacant Internet Vixens Championship ::*Aerith pinned Morgan after the Ancient Bulldog. ::*Lindsey Lohan challenged Aerith for her newly won title and attacked her after the challenge was turned down. ::*This is the second New Year's Bash that Aerith won a newly created NGW championship. ::*This is the last time we see Aerith wearing her "classic FF7" attire. :*Pre-Show: [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Samson]] defeated Squall Leonheart and Tidus to win the vacant International Championship' ::*Brock pinned Tidus after the Brock-Five. :*Ladder match: Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships ::*Makoto grabbed the belts to win. :*Steel Cage match: Jill Valentine defeated Theo Clardy ::*A mystery man in an Orange Outfit (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo, allowing Jill to escape. :*'Ashlee Simpson won the 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Ashlee eliminated Amanda, with help from Hillary Duff, to win. ::*'Amanda' set a Women's Ultimate Elimination record: longest time in the ring(24 minutes) ::*This was the last NGW CPV appearances of Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki & Claire Redfield. :*'Duke Nukem defeated The Prince of Persia to win the World Championship' ::*Nukem pinned the Prince after he was attacked by Mr. Dream. ::*There was a stipulation in the match that no non-members of D.W.O. may interfere. :*'Tommy Vercetti won the 30-Man Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Vercetti eliminated Jet Li last to win the match. ::*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. ::*'The Rock' set a Men's Ultimate Elimination record: longest time in the ring(33 minutes). ::*Samuel L. Jackson & Muhammad Hassan made their NGW debuts in this match. ::*CCW's Scarlet Spider was a surprise entrant ::*This was the last NGW CPV appearances of Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy commentated the pre-show. *This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diane Buffer. *This is the first NGW CPV where another CAW fed, CCW, is involved. =New Year's Bash 2007= This CPV aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27. Results :*'Rachael Ray defeated Martha Stewart' ::*Rachael pinned Martha after the R.K.O. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Mistress Rikku]] defeated Yuna {guest enforcer Paine}' ::*Rikku & Paine double-teamed Yuna to get the pin. ::*This was Paine's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Morgan Webb defeated Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Morgan pinned Rinoa after the X-Play. :*'Lara Croft defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Lara pinned Aerith after she was distracted by Lindsey Lohan. :*Hellhouse match: Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart ::*The Hellhouse is a Hell in a Cell match inside a warehouse without safety mats or barricades. ::*Ami pinned Tifa after Duke Nukem Nukular Bombed her thru the cell roof. ::*The winner of this match will be entered into the Women's Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*'Mistress Rikku won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*The winner will become the undisputed NGW Women's champion. ::*Rikku eliminated Lita last to win the match. This was Lita's debut match. ::*This is Ami Mizuno's Ultimate Elimination debut. ::*'Stacy Keibler' was a surprise entrant. ::*This is the last NGW CPV appearances of Rachael Ray, Martha Stewart & Paris Hilton. ::*The Women's Title was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick decided to use the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. This is the first time the Ultimate Elimination was decided for a vacated title. :*'James Bond won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Bond eliminated Marcus Fenix last to win the match. ::*This was Barrett Wallace's last NGW CPV appearance. ::*Brock Samson lasted 18 minutes in the match. ::*This is Duke Nukem's Ultimate Elimination debut. ::*'Christian, Chris Jericho, The Big Show and Bret Hart' were surprise entrants. :*'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to win the World Championship' ::*Sephiroth pinned Angle after Fredrick James Francis attacked him. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. ::*This is the first New Years Bash that Duke Nukem is not in a World title match. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *Both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. *'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. *The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. =New Year's Bash 2008= This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center. The official theme song was "So Happy" by Theory of a Deadman. This CPV was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Carl Johnson by count out to retain the Million Dollar Championship' ::*This is the debut of C.J's "biker" persona. ::*C.J. was counted out after he was Blossom-Plexed through an announce table. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated Makoto Kino' ::*Danica pinned Makoto after she was attacked by Lindsey Lohan. :*Ladder match: Cryme Tyme (J.T.G. & Shad Gaspard) defeated Duke Nukem & Brock Samson to win the NGW Tag Team Championship ::*Shad grabbed the belts to win. :*'Usagi Tsukino won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Usagi eliminated Sakura Haruno last to win the match. She congratulated Usagi after the match. ::*Ami Mizuno and Tifa Lockheart started the match, though they were sure they drew higher numbers. ::*'Sakura Haruno' lasted 34 minutes in the match, breaking Amanda's longevity record. ::*'Hillary Duff' debuted here as an official NGW superstar. ::*'Trish Stratus' was a surprise entrant. :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Minako Aino to win the Womens Championship' ::*Lindsey made Minako submit to the S.T.F.U. ::*'Makoto Kino and Danica Patrick' got into a fight in the last moments of the match. :*'The Rock won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match ::*The winner faces the World Champion at '''CAW Destiny III'. ::*The Rock eliminated John Cena last to win the match. ::*Lance Vance lasted 29 minutes in the match. ::*'Aquaman and Mr. Dream' debuted here as official NGW superstars. ::*'The Rock' is the first Ultimate Elimination winner who is not officially signed to NGW. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Lesnar]] defeated Theo Clardy by disqualification to retain the World Championship' ::*Theo was disqualified after The Rock attacked Lesnar. ::*This is the first New Years Bash that the World title was retained. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations